


Silver

by summersaults16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersaults16/pseuds/summersaults16
Summary: Rising through the ranks as a Death Eater in a world ruled by Voldemort, Draco Malfoy knew he had nothing left to fear until he envisioned silver doe eyes and then losing her will become his greatest fear. AU Canon Divergence (PLEASE READ THE AN) Ratings will change to M as the story progresses.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I've been debating with myself on whether or not to post this fic again. There was something about the original storyline that didn't sit well with me along the way so I decided to chuck the story completely. This was originally entitled Green Eyes and set as a Drarry with a female Harry as the lead for Draco... but I was having a hard time writing Harry as a girl possessing such an in depth background that his character became too OOC for my liking. The plot still remains and the only major changes are: I replaced Harry with Luna and he will remain as The Boy Who Lived instead of Neville which I had chosen before in the original storyline. Btw this is unbetaed and will be edited sometime in the future (no promises. Idk, maybe). I am still struggling to write Luna. She is a very difficult character for me to nail, so please be gentle.

**1991**

* * *

  
  
In retrospect, perhaps he loved her from the moment he met her.

* * *

  
He had been out in Diagon Alley with his father who would not let him out of his sight. Purchasing first year books at Flourish and Blotts, when he heard the doors open with a chime and a sudden breeze chill the place. It was a cold chill appropriate for winter so he could not understand why he felt that sudden heat of awareness gloss down his spine.  
  
His father had stiffened and lowered his head when he saw the tall figure step into the store. Draco had caught onto his father's discomfort early on, and curious, he turned to look. An old wizard was striding down the aisle, bobbing his head courteously to anyone who greeted him. Although, it was the young girl whose tiny hand was clutched tightly in his that made Draco stare.  
  
Her hair was a dirty blonde. The strands were streaked with warm brownish hues and butterscotch like the very essence of summer, Draco thought. It fell like a curtain around her face. But, as though sensing someone's eyes on her, she suddenly glanced up and met his gaze from several aisles away. There was that sensational prickle of heat again and he noticed with a start, that her eyes were a vibrant silvery grey. A contrast to his own storm-colored grey ones.  
  
Almost apt, because with her hair the color of gold and her eyes bright like molten silver, it almost seemed like she personified the sun. And her eyes became brighter still when the old wizard whom she was with drew closer, coming to a halt by the bookshelf they were at.  
  
"Albus," greeted his father, in the kind of amicable voice he generally used for people he had business dealings with. "Didn't expect to see you here."  
  
The old bespectacled wizard nodded. "Good to see you, Lucius." His blue eyes landed on the small blond boy standing behind Lucius, and Draco boldly stared back. His chin jutted out in an almost defiant manner even as he unconsciously took a step closer to his father.  
  
The corners of Dumbledore's lips quirked up to a hint of a smile and turning back to Lucius he added, "I expect I'll be seeing your son at Hogwarts this Monday?"  
  
"Yes, he'll be there." Lucius glanced down at his son, saw him cowering behind his cloak and frowned, taking a firm step away. "I expect he'll have a pleasant time at Hogwarts?"  
  
There it was – a thinly veiled threat. But if the aged wizard caught it, he didn't let his irritation show.  
  
"Of course, he will," Dumbledore said mildly, looking away from Lucius and down at Draco again. There was a definitive twinkle in his eye now – Draco didn't miss it. "I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts, Draco."  
  
Draco blinked, taken aback by the man's pleasantry. However, he was thrown even further off course when he accidentally met the gaze of the girl again.  
  
She looked just as amused as Albus, as if the both of them knew something  _he_  didn't. But it was the smile on her face that made his heart stutter. It was warm, bright and  _happy_ , and for a boy who'd known nothing but the cold before, she was everything he wanted to know.  
  
He glanced away, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt as he ducked his head down and murmured something that sounded a lot like, "- uh, yeah, okay."  
  
Except the words were all jumbled together and it probably did not make any sense at all when it came out as a kind of strangled sound. Although, it made the older wizard with the long beard laugh and his father grimace.  
  
Draco flushed and kept his gaze fixed firmly on his leather shoes. He did not look up when they moved away and by the time their footsteps faded and he chanced a quick glance up, they were already gone.  
  
******* When the term started and Draco stepped off Platform 9 ¾ onto the train, he searched everywhere for the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. But she was nowhere to be found – not on the train, not on the boats, not even at the entrance outside the Great Hall while the first years were waiting to be escorted inside.  
  
Upon the insistent nudge of Blaise Zabini, his first friend at Hogwarts and the nagging reminder at the back of his mind in his father's distinct voice to  _make the right friends_. He strode through the crowd in a manner that would make the Malfoy name proud, said something biting to a piss-poor ginger boy that he correctly identified as part of the Weasley clan and introduced himself _arrogantly_ to the famous Harry Potter.  
  
All the while looking for the girl.  
  
He flubbed introduction, pegged that down to the ugly scar on the other boy's forehead that had made Potter so blindingly stupid and shoved past him to stride – just as arrogantly, through the Great Hall.  
  
It was not until much later that Draco when ushered to wait for his turn to wear the Sorting Hat, finally broke and met the somber gaze of the aged wizard with the half-moon spectacles he had met at the bookstore.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked the man with his curious grey eyes.  
  
The only response he had gotten from Albus Dumbledore was a fractional shake of his head before Draco found himself pushed down onto the stool and the Sorting Hat bellowing, "SLYTHERIN!" the moment it touched the top of his head.  
  
He would lie in bed later and think about which house the blond haired girl with the beautiful grey eyes would have been sorted into had she actually been to Hogwarts that year.


End file.
